This invention relates to a postal charge processing system.
Usually, there are certain limits on the size and weight of a postal parcel to be sent by mail, and whether or not the size and weight are within the respective permissible ranges are checked by measuring the postal parcel with a measure and weighing it with a weight gauge. For example, in a postal charge calculating unit for calculating the postal charge of a postal parcel in accordance with weight data from the weight gauge and also data about postal conditions such as the way of mailing and region of destination, a weight display unit for displaying the weight data from the weight gauge and an overweight indication lamp indicating that the measured weight exceeds the maximum permissible weight are provided. When the overweight lamp is turned on, the operator can confirm that the weight of the postal parcel on the measuring unit is in excess of the permissible range. However, in order to know the extent of the overweight of the postal parcel the operator himself has to make mental calculation of subtraction of the maximum permissible weight from the indicated value of the weight of the postal parcel.